Alexandra Alshavin
| Caption = Sasha | Kana = アレクサンドラ.アルシャーヴィン | Romaji= Arekusandora Arushāvin | Vanadis Nickname=Princess of the Dancing Blades Hidden Princess of the Luminous Flame | Casualname = Sasha | Age = 21 (Pre Brune Civil War) 22 (Post Brune Civil War) | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Black | Eyecolor=Black | Birthplace= Legnica, Zhcted | Status= Deceased | Weapon= Bagren | Element= Fire | Territory= Legnica | Occupation= Mediator (Former) Lord of Legnica (Former) Commander of the Legnica Army (Former) | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted( Former) Lord of Legnica (Former) | Army= Legnica Army | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Mikako Komatsu}} Alexandra Alshavin, also known as Sasha, is one of the seven titular and primary Vanadis of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Famed as the strongest Vanadis, Sasha was one of Zhcted's greatest heroes and famed for her valor and tenacity. Unfortunately, due to her rare yet deadly blood illness, Sasha became almost vulnerable to all adversaries and she had to be in her sickbed at all times. Despite this handicap, she continued to observe Zhcted until she succumbed to her illness, making her one of tragic characters in the series. Character Information Appearance Sasha is a woman with average height and bust. She is also appeared to have a short hair that is no longer to her neck and rather skinny due to her illness. In her outfit, Sasha is seen in black blouse which is covered her bust, along side with the. She is also have 2 , and 4 on her thigh. She is also wore a skirt with both accessories surrounding her hips. In her sick bed, Sasha is often seen wearing white clothes and her Viralt was always on her blanket most of times. Personality As a veteran Vanadis, Sasha is rumored to be the strongest Vanadis, whose tenacity, will and ferociousness can be equaled to Zhcted's brave heroes. She is also a well disciplined girl whose patience and perseverance are tougher than any Vanadis in the land, even Elen give her a respect. Behind her strong and emotionless personality, Sasha actually a soft-heart, selfless and benevolent Vanadis who put the peers before herself and willing to fight against the invading kingdoms for Zhcted's glory and prestige. Even her disease has crippled her vitality, Sasha's fortitude and optimism are strong as she refuses to succumbed into her own sickness. However, her illness would shorten her lifespan should any of her movement involved since all of her family members, especially women passed away before even reached their 30's due to their hereditary disease. History Sasha was born into a family whose female members suffered from an unnamed "blood disease" that inevitably shortened their lifespan. When she was ten, her mother explained to her that the women in their family, going as far back as Sasha's great-grandmother, have all died around the age of thirty due to this incurable ailment. Knowing that her own life would be short, and with her husband having died or left her prior to their child's birth, Sasha's mother taught her everything she would need to know to take care of herself, from cooking and cleaning to gathering food in the forest and setting traps - even fighting with a dagger, something Sasha had hated for a time because of how severe her mother was during the training. Sasha's mother died the following year, and after the funeral, the girl decided to leave the village of her birth to travel in search of a "wonderful husband." Sasha spent the next four years wandering around the land. Although the skills she had been taught by her mother kept her alive, she was still forced to go to greater lengths to survive. She disguised herself as a boy, greatly expanded her fighting skills - which included the development of a fighting style that incorporated two short swords - and sometimes even begged for food. One thing Sasha did not do was sell her body, partly out of fear of passing on her disease, but also because she truly wished to find a man that would love her and give her a child in spite of her sickness. It was Sasha's dream to have a daughter to whom she could pass on all her skills and knowledge, as she had promised her mother she would do, though she would have done the same for a son, knowing that even if a male child did not display the family curse, it might reappear in his female descendants. Bargren chose Sasha when she was fifteen. She did not understand why the Viralt would select her, given her illness, and when meeting with the civil and military officers of Legnica for the first time, she offered to step aside as the Vanadis if they would prefer someone healthier to lead them. The officers accepted Sasha without reservation, and with their support, she learned how to lead and defend her domain. Rumored to be the strongest of all Vanadis, Sasha's reputation earned respect from many peers in Zhcted. Prior her service as the mediator, Sasha was Elen's friend and tutor, guiding her through rigorous training and tactics, including teaching her the honor of the Vanadis. She intervened in arguments between Elen and Mila on several occasions, before losing patience with both of the younger girls and challenging them to a fight. The terms were that if they fought her two-on-one and scored even a single hit, Sasha would never interfere with their quarrel again. Elen and Mila readily accepted the challenge, only to be defeated almost instantly; a later conversation with Sofy would reveal that Sasha once defeated three other Vanadis in a single match (one of them being Sofy herself). However, Sasha quickly diagnosed with a blood disease and forced to retire. Although possessed with best physician in Legnica, her health was still derailed and she was struggling every ounce of her energy and strength even in her sickbed. Since her illness neither worsen nor recovered and she was restricted to do any activities and she has very few visitors. With little choice, Sasha had to pass her mediator position to her fellow Vanadis, Sofy. Even in her crippled condition, Sasha's duty as a Vanadis didn't ceased and continued to observe Zhcted's situation from afar. Prior Elen's involvement with Alsace incident and her battle in Molsheim Plains, Sasha remained neutral to Elen's actions. As Tigrevurmud Vorn's reputation became well known to the land, she was also one of four remaining Vanadis refrained themselves from getting involved in the Civil War. In Sasha's case however, it was due to her already severe illness caused her inactive from any activities. Chronology Legnica Fall to Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis The summer prior Brune Civil War, Sasha and Liza joined forces to subjugate a group of pirates off the coast of northwestern Zhcted. Sasha was unable to directly take part in the campaign due to her illness, and while her absence had been taken into account by both Vanadis while they were planning the operation, Liza later accused Sasha's army of leading the pirates towards her position, forcing her to do more of the fighting than had been agreed upon. She demanded a higher portion of the spoils as compensation for her efforts, but Sasha's soldiers denied Liza's claim, and Sasha could find no evidence to support one side over the other. Sasha attempted to negotiate a settlement until Liza abruptly broke off contact in the fall and invaded Legnica; she took a single fortress, but did not bother to occupy it or attack any of the nearby settlements before abruptly withdrawing. Troubled by Liza's actions and knowing that her own forces could not deal with a Vanadis on their own, Sasha wrote to Elen for aid in securing her territory. When Elen and Lim arrived at the Legnica Imperial Palace to confer with Sasha, the elder Vanadis briefed her friend on the situation, but also took some time to inquire about Elen's activities in Brune. Sasha had not expected Elen to loan her soldiers to anyone, let alone for as long as she already had, and was curious about Tigre and what he must be like to inspire such behavior. Although this meeting was cut short for reasons of protecting Sasha's health, she later had her servants summon Lim back to her room without Elen, so that she could ask the other woman to protect Elen in Sasha's place - specifically, to keep her from letting her emotions cloud her judgment, due to the bad blood that existed between her and Liza, but also in regards to her association with Tigre. Lim's assurances appeared to ease Sasha's concerns. When Elen Elen arrived shortly thereafter to make her farewells and apologized for her intention not to return to Legnica after driving off Liza, but rather to return directly to Brune for her reunion reunite with Tigre, Sasha simply encouraged her to do what she must, and thanked Ellen for coming to her aid. First Meeting with Tigre Six months has passed since Brune's Civil War, Sasha met a traveling Tigre who went into Legnica and greeted him with friendly hospitality. She began to stand frailly to greet him and when she was about to fall, Tigre rushed towards her and get her grip. During their conversation, Sasha became intrigued about Tigre and asked him to tell everything about him from his point of view. After Tigre's finished his tale, Sasha rang the bell for wine as her goodwill and thanked him for telling such interesting tales and asked Tigre about his relationship with Elen. As Tigre was shocked about the question and humbly answered them, Sasha made her brief response while tease Tigre about the accidents in the past, claiming Tigre was too adorable to be punished. Nonetheless, Sasha discussed Tigre about his mission to Asvarre and according to her, with Tigre's alliance with Elen and Mila, he was hard to be eliminated. Even when Tigre told her that the order was from the king, Sasha claimed that the king proposal to anyone for special mission was common and selecting him, who still an outsider of Zhcted, it was dangerous risk since he played an important role to both Zhcted and Brune. She continued that while Tigre's emissary mission was beneficial to both Zhcted and Brune, it was not without any drawback: should anything happened to him, both kingdoms would suffer their worst consequences; moreover, Vanadis would revolt against the king, especially Elen and Mila who viewed him as important figure. Sasha continued she would not refute Ellen's conjecture as she believed that there was an unknown conspiracy in play. When Tigre instead thanked for her warning, Sasha asked if he ha any countermeasure in his mind, which he replied he has none. Instead, Tigre retorted that he abandoned his responsibility and even if he wasn't sure about any ultior motive, being afraid was pointless and he would have to see it through. Hearing Tigre's resolve made the Brave Fire Vanadis sigh in relief as she thought about Elen trust upon Tigre. She later urged Tigre to change his destination (originally Prepus) for Lippner to avoid possible trap, and meet the sailor named Matvey for negotiations with Germaine. As Tigre asked about the plan, Sasha told him not to worry since she knew that despite the king's cunning, he would not doing something despicable. Before Tigre left for Lippner, Sasha told Tigre that she would entrust Elen's future to him. Before their conversation continued, her senior servitor came into the room and interrupted them. Much to Sasha's disappointment, he told them that their conversation time is over, even though Sasha asked him to give more time. Tigre to told her that he will take his leave, and shook hands with Sasha as a sign of friendship. Just as Tigre is about to leave the room, Sasha came and stopped him and told him that she entrusted Ellen to him and lend her strength, which Tigre promised. Next morning after Tigre's departure, Sasha woke from her bed and felt feverish over her body. After her physician's exam, Sasha stared as the ceiling while lying on her bed as her servitor came in. When her servitor asked her about her condition, the Brave Fire Vanadis told him that she was just tired, yet she is glad she has another visitor came for her. The servitor then sent her a gratitude message from Tigre to Sasha: He appreciated for the hospitality and kindness from her and pray for her quick recovery. Listens to the servitor's made Sasha laugh and asked servitor's view about Tigre. To the servitor, Tigre is just the boy and he sensed the Brave Fire Vanadis's different impression. Sasha could only softly tells that although it was too early for him to understand about him, she also impressed over Tigre's sincerity and strong will that resulted Ellen's trust. Thinking about Tigre's straight-forward thinking has prompted Sasha to think him as interesting, which no wonder why Ellen decided to lend a hand for him. While the servitor asked if Ellen liked someone like Tigre, Sasha claimed that if Tigre is at Elen's side for Leitmeritz, then Legnica would also be safe and hopefully settling the heated rivalry between Elen and Liza. When her servitor later told her that her conversation will be continued after Tigre's mission form Asvarre, much to the Brave Fire Vanadis's relief with her gentle smile before finally fall asleep. Confrontation with Torbalan and Her Final War Main Article:Torbalan's Invasion Arc Sometime afterwards, Sasha is visited by Sofy, Matvey and her fellow Vanadis,Olga Tamm. Like her visitors, the Brave Fire Vanadis is shocked over Tiger's disappearance prior his return from Assavre. Prior the preparation to fend off the invading pirates, Sasha told her physician to write a reinforcement letter to both Liza and Elen to combat Torbalan. With Matvey's information about the dragons and pirates invasion, Sasha led her troops to the port for her battle against the invasion despite her health concerns. With her troops are now prepares for the war, Sasha set sail to Port Lippner to fend of the Sea Dragons (Badva) aand the pirates. Arrived to Port Lipper, Sasha encountered an almost drown man and decided to instigate the man's corpse. Just as Sasha was about to investigate the body, she heard the stranger's cryptic voice before immediately drew Bargren and stepped away. She witnessed the horrifying transformation of a corpse that changed into a demon named Torbalan. Seeing Torbalan's demonic form for the first time, Sasha engaged her battle against Torbalan and dodged Torbalan's shock wave, instantly severed one of his arm. With burns has covered the severed arm without bleeding, the Brave Fire Vanadis warned the Demon that the battle was just heated up. With Torbalan's regenerative powers and extreme resiliency however, Sasha remarked that even beheading the demon won't ensured his death. As the Demon escapes, Sasha decided to give chase but stooped because she felt sick again. With Matvey information about that Torbalan was not even human, Sasha told Matvey not to tell anyone in her army to maintain their morale. Sasha continued to battle with Torbalan tooth and nail and every battle nearly cost her vitality and quickly overwhelmed through exhaustion. She is saved just in time by Liza and the Lebus Army as her support. Even with their teamwork, Torbalan was proved too powerful to both Vanadis as he overwhelmed Liza in the battle. Sasha narrowly saved Liza from Torbalan's grasp and begin to deliver her final blow, which finally brought down the demon for good. While being victorious in the battle, it paid with a terrible price. Sasha fallen to the ground due to over usage of her powers and her body was entirely broken. Nevertheless, Sasha was relief as the battle was finally over. In the aftermath of this victorious battle, the Brave Fire Vanadis is carried in Liza's arm into the war-ship and sailed back to Lebus. Rest in Peace In her sickbed, Sasha is visited by Ellen and both Vanadis made their final conversation. During their conversation, the Brave Fire Vanadis would gave Ellen her last 2 advice: Compromise with other Vanadis for Zhcted's peace and tried to find her own partner in her life. She also made her final conversation with Elen about her wish to bear a child, while lamenting about her ill and cruel fate. As her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry)was vanishing in thin air, Sasha finally succumbed to her illness and passed away, like her family members before her. Legacy Since her death, only six Vanadis remained in duty in Zhcted and it greatly affected anyone who knew her, especially Elen and Legnica residents. As their final tribute to the late legend, all Vanadis (except Elen) paid their respects and shared their condolences. Currently, Legnica has yet to choose another Vanadis after Sasha's passing. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis'- As a fire type Vanadis, most of Sasha's power is based on fire. *'Dual Daggers': Sasha is trained in using two daggers. *'Armed Combat': Sasha is able to take on two Vanadis at the same time by forcing both of them to submit defeat without take a single hit. *'Fighting Skill':Despite her fragile position, Sasha still capable to defend herself from any enemies, even demonic beings. Weapon and Equipment *Bagren- Fire type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Sasha's primary weapons. As the sole signature weapon, Sasha would only use the weapon whenever she is in the battlefield. Trivia *Sasha was the first of all Vanadis (along with Sofy) to hold at least three positions in Zhcted. Among them includes warlord, peacemaker and minister of Zhcted. She was also the only Vanadis remained inactive, deceased later, due to her poor health condition resulted from her bizarre disease. *Sasha was one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Elen and Liza. *Like Sofy, Sasha is one of few Vanadis whom Elen tolerated due to their respectful friendship. *Her blood disease aren't just her worries but also the people of Legnica. Her health problems made her territory vulnerable from any enemy troops, who use her health problems as a advantage to invade Legnica, including Liza who sent her into exile just to provoke Elen in order to fight with her. *She was considered as the eldest person to become a Vanadis among the seven, presumably around five years before the Brune Civil War. *Even Sasha already make many attempt to dispose her Viralt to make herself resigned from Vanadis, it seems her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) never abandons her even Sasha got blood disease and most of times spend her life on bed since she become a Vanadis due to illness. *Her true power remain dormant, it is shown on last Chapter volume 7, she can cut down Torbalan's Arm with her swift movements. Many reader believe this is why her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) never abandon Sasha even she already attempted to dispose it in the first place. *Sasha holds the most strong-willed Vanadis that can release the ultimate power of her Bargren, The Bird of Eternal Fire (Phoenix) compared to the other Vanadis. Sasha is noted as the strongest Vanadis due to her willpower that surpass every Vanadis and enabling her to release her ultimate power. Category:Vanadis Category:Female Characters Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted Category:Deceased